The Easter Egg Hunt and Party
by journey maker
Summary: Pegasus wants to have an Easter Egg Hunt and Party for the Children of Domino Orphanage and he needs help from someone, guess who? Lots of OCCness and very AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Maximillion Pegasus called Seto and asked "if he could do him a favor?"

"What do you need?" Seto asked him.

"Easter is coming up and I was wondering if this year you would let us have out Easter Party at your place? We are having the grounds here redone and they won't be ready in time of our Easter Egg Hunt." Pegasus told him.

"When and what do you need me to do?" Seto wanted to know.

"It will be Easter Sunday and all I need is the use of your huge back yard to hide the eggs so that the children can find them, then we have a bar-be-cue and then some cake and ice cream." He told Seto.

"Sounds like fun, can our sons join the party?" Seto asked him.

"That would be really great" Pegasus said.

"Alright just call and let me know all the things you will need and I'll make sure that the yard is ready for your party." Seto said.

"Thanks" Pegasus said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Joey asked.

"Pegasus and he wants to use the back yard for their Easter Egg Hunt and Party and I told him that he could. Oh, he said to bring William and Jeffery" Seto said.

"They'll love that and I love you for doing it for the children" Joey said as he kissed Seto.

"When Maximillion hung up the phone he was almost walking on air he was that happy. Guess What?" He asked Croquet.

"What?" Croquet said.

" Kaiba is letting is us the big back yard at the Estate for our annual Easter Egg Hunt and Party." He told him.

"That is great news" Croquet as they danced around the Office.

So now they had to start planning what was needed to have the Party and get all the things they would need.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Since both Pegasus and Kaiba were on the Board of Directors of the Domino Orphanage it was very easy for Maximillion to get the permission to allow all the children to attend the Easter Egg Hunt and Party, so all he had to do was to put in a request and then wait to get the okay. There were two people on the Board who didn't see eye to eye with Pegasus and they were going to stop this and stop it now!

Pegasus got a certified letter from the Orphanage telling him that his request was denied and as he read the letter he got madder and madder till he nearly flipped his lid. Croquet!!! He yelled, get the car ready we're going to pay the assholes a little visit.

As they were going to the Orphanage, he called Seto and informed him that his plans had been squashed and Seto asked why? Pegasus told him and Seto said for him to wait there and he would be there as soon as he could. Slamming down the phone Seto stood up and scared he hell out of Jeffery who started crying. Seto picked him up and soothed him by singing him a little song. Soon Jeffery was alright.

Joey heard the cry of one of his sons and went to investigate and he smiled as he heard Seto singing to Jeffery. Seto turned and Joey could tell by the way he was standing that something was really wrong. What is it Joey asked? Seto handed Jeffery to Joey and then he said I have to go out for a while be back soon. Seto arrived at the Orphanage and there was Pegasus's limo. They both walked into the Orphanage together and as they stopped at the desk, Seto said I need to speak to Mr. Williams and right now!

Mr. Williams was terrified of Kaiba because he could shut this place down in an instant and so when he opened his door he tried to have a pleasant smile on his face. It's good to see both of you he lied. This isn't a social call Kaiba said, what the hell is the reason behind this damn letter? Mr. Williams began to sweat and he swallowed before he said we don't think that it would be good idea for Mr. Pegasus to have control of all of the children. Well that's just to damn bad Kaiba said. I will only say this once, we will be having that Easter Party at my Manor rather you or any of the other idiots like it or not, is that clear? Mr. Williams nearly fainted and then he said I understand. Oh, by the way this is a letter and I want you to read it to the others and I want an answer by the end of the day! Then he and Pegasus left.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.. What was in that letter?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Seto and Maximillion left, Mr. Williams got on the phone and called both Mr. Thorton and Mr. Thompson and told them about the visit that he had with Kaiba and Pegasus and that there was a letter here for them to read from Kaiba. Read the damn letter Thorton yelled at Mr. Williams. This is what the letter said:

This is to inform both Thorton and Thompson that if my request isn't granted by the end of this working day the I will start proceedings to foreclose on both of your homes, businesses and freeze both of your bank accounts until further notice. I am tired of the way that this Orphanage is being run and I intend to have an investigation started into all of the financial accounts and I swear that heads will roll if I find out that anything is found to be wrong. So unless the two of you and the rest of the Directors don't want to be living on the streets then I suggest that everyone votes to allow this venture that Pegasus is wanting to have is okayed.

Seto Kaiba

When Mr. Williams was through reading the letter he was ready to wet his pants. All he heard on the other end of the line was "Oh my God and then is sounded as if someone had fainted and hit the floor." He then hung up the phone and called Mr. Thompson and read him the letter and he heard "I will make sure that Pegasus gets anything that he wants. What did Thorton say when you read him the letter?" I think that he fainted, Williams said. "Get all the papers that we need to sign and I'll make sure that they get signed and delivered to Kaiba by five to day." Thompson told him.

Back in the Office of Mr. Thorton, his secretary found him on the floor and he was passed out. She called for help. One of the guards knew CPR and he finally got Thorton to come around. Get me Thompson, Mr. Thorton whispered to Ms. Sanders. Thorton talked to Thompson and they agreed to everything that Kaiba had demanded and as Thorton said, if they find out that the books were doctored all of us are dead. Thompson then told him, to late someone from the Kaiba Corp was just here with a Search Warrant and they took everything before I could get switch the books. We're screwed then Thorton said.

When the documents were delivered to Kaiba Corp. Seto had his legal department go over all the books and look for any discrepancies and let him know right away if any were found. Then when the signed documents were delivered, he called Pegasus and told him to start planning for this Party. Seto had to hold the phone away from his ear and he heard Pegasus let out a squeal of joy. Seto laughed to himself as he hung up the phone. That is one really weird but gentle man he said to himself.

"Croquet!" he heard Pegasus yell, come here please. As he entered the room he saw his employer dancing around the room. The Party is on and we have a lot of things to do. Croquet smiled as he watch Pegasus act like a child and he knew that the children were going to have the best Easter that they ever had.

Joey walked in as Seto was laughing and he asked what was so funny? You should of heard Pegasus when I called and told him that he could start planning for the Party again, he was squealing like a child on Christmas Day. Joey laughed to and he said, well he is just a child in a man's body and I know that this will be the Easter that none of the children or us will ever forget. I agree Seto said. They then went to find their boys and get dinner ready.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.. Head will roll.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The very next day, Samuel who worked in the legal department went to see Seto and he brought the books from the Orphanage with him, he needed to show Seto want was happening to all the money that had been given to make sure that the Orphanage had enough to give each child three meals a day and cloths for them to wear and books for them to read. As he knocked on the door, Seto said come in.

Mr. Kaiba I have found lots of discrepancies in the books and they are really terrible it's a wonder that the Orphanage is even open with all the monies that is missing. He showed Seto and when he was through, Seto thanked him and then he called his Attorney and had him begin legal actions against Williams, Thorton, Thompson, Jefferson and Phillips, then he called a Judge that he knew and told him everything and he asked that Warrants be issued on all the men and that they be arrested so that they couldn't try to leave Domino. The Judge agreed and issued the warrants and each man was arrested and taken put in jail to await their day before the Judge.

Pegasus was in seventh heaven planning all the games and things for the children to do. He asked his cook to boil ten dozen of eggs and then he asked four of his maids to help the cook decorate them for the Easter Egg Hunt. Croquet was in charge of buying all the prizes that the children would be winning when they played the games. No child would be a loser, they would all get something. Pegasus was so excited that he could hardly sit still, in fact he was driving all his staff crazy, but they didn't mind they loved to see him so happy and for a great reason, children.

Seto asked his head gardener to make sure that he did the back yard extra special and when he told him why, the man smiled and said I will make sure that it is done right. As the gardener was instruction his men what to do, he thought about all those happy children and all the fun they were going to have and he got kind of misty eyed. As they worked every man did his job and by the time they were through the yard was beautiful.

While Croquet was out buying the things on the list, Pegasus called his tailor and asked him to come to his house he had a project for him. Pegasus asked his cook if she could possibly bake a cake that would serve over fifty people? She looked at him as if he had lost his mind but when he told her what he needed the cake for she smiled and told him not to worry she'd get it done.

When his tailor got there, Pegasus told him what he needed and he also thought that Pegasus was nuts. Pegasus asked if he could make a giant Bunny Suit and told him the measurements. Pegasus told him that money was no object in fact when he told the man what he'd pay for the suit, he told Pegasus that he'd have it done for him on time. Everything was going as planned and Pegasus was so darn happy.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up..Who is the suit for???


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When each of the men were being questioned, they all clamed up but when they were each told that they were being charged with stealing from the Orphanage's Special Account, then one by one they each said that they were innocent. Mr. Williams asked that if he cooperated would he get a lesser charge? When he was told that it depended what he knew, then he started saying that he had proof that both Thompson and Thorton were the ones who were doctoring the books so that they could have as they said the better life. Attorney Allister Keats then told Williams that he would have to produce this evidence to the Court to be viewed before he got any special treatment. He agreed and told them everything.

Seto was informed as to what was going on and the told Keats that he would agree to lesser charges if the evidence was worth anything. Keats told Seto that he would let him know what was found. Seto then got a call from Pegasus wanting to know if some of the things that were needed for the Party could be delivered to the Manor and could he store them there till Easter Sunday? Seto laughed to himself and the he told him that it would be alright. Seto thought to himself, that man is worse then a child waiting for Santa to arrive on Christmas Morning.

When Croquet got back from his little outing he had everything that was on the list that Pegasus gave him. When Croquet showed him all the things that he got, Pegasus almost bounced off the walls. He loved every little toy and gift that Croquet had picked and he even gave him a big hug which almost freaked Croquet out. Pegasus then asked him if he could deliver the things on this list to the Manor so that when Sunday came they would already be there and there wouldn't be such a rush to get everything there. Croquet agreed and as he was putting everything into the his vehicle he had to laugh because he couldn't remember the last time that his employer had been this excited about anything in a very long time, so he would put up with just about anything if it meant him being happy.

While Croquet was delivering the things to Kaiba's Manor, the tailor was delivering the Bunny Suit to Pegasus and when he saw it he started jumping around clapping his hands and saying this is just what I wanted. He paid the tailor and gave him a generous tip. Now he thought to himself how am I going to get Croquet to agree to drive me through town while I am dressed as a big pink bunny, but then he thought that if it was for the children then Croquet wouldn't mind.

Things were almost ready, the eggs were boiled and colored and on their way to the Manor as well as the beautiful cake and most of the decorations. All Pegasus had to worry about was getting all those precious little children to the Manor and have enough adults to help supervise each child. Then he got a brainstorm and he decided to go ask some of his own staff to help and he'd also call Seto and ask him if any of his staff would be willing to help? Pegasus was as excited as the children would be when they got to the Manor and had the best party that each of them had ever been to.

Pegasus had a special delivery package sent to the Orphanage for all of the children and he wished he could see their little faces light up when the package was opened, but he'd see them Easter Sunday at the Kaiba Manor.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When the package was delivered to the Orphanage and Mrs. Hudson opened it and saw what was inside she smiled and then she let out a yell. The other women came to see what was the problem, and they too let a yell, because they knew that the little children would look adorable in the new clothes and that they would have such a great time and really they would too.

Seto decided to leave the idiots sitting in jail till after the Easter Egg Hunt and Party so that the children would be ensured that they had the best time in their young lives. When Pegasus asked if Seto could get some of his staff to help by hiding all the eggs in the back yard and as they did they all started laughing and they were actually having fun.

The morning of the Easter Egg Hunt and Party, Pegasus came downstairs dressed in the big pink bunny suit and Croquet nearly started laughing out loud. What are you wearing that for? Croquet asked. This is what I'm wearing to make the children's happy, so lets get going. They went outside and got into the car and as he drove Croquet wanted to hide because Pegasus was waving to everyone that saw them. When the pulled into the driveway of the Manor, Kaiba nearly fell down the stairs because he wasn't watching were he was going and missed a step. Joey came outside when he heard Seto yell and he stared at the sight of a six foot tall pink bunny getting out of the car.

Joey said that everything was ready and that they were waiting for the children to arrive. Pegasus went outback and Croquet got him a big chair to sit in. Pegasus had sent three buses to transport all the children and the staff to the Manor and as Seto and Joey stood outside the buses arrived. When all the children got off the buses, Seto and Joey fell in love with each and every child. They all went around back and there sitting in a big chair was the Easter Bunny. All the children ran over to where Pegasus sat and one by one they climbed onto the bunnies lap and had pictures taken with the bunny.

After all the pictures, the bunny motioned and Joey stood up and said, "who wants to hunt for eggs?" All of the children yelled WE DO!!!! So they got the baskets and passed them out so that every child got one and they turned them loose. As the children were looking for the eggs, there were enough adults to make sure that no fights for the eggs would happen. When all the children got their eggs they turned in their baskets and the eggs were counted and the one with the most eggs got prizes. Now Pegasus had gotten lots of toys so no child would feel left out but there was one little girl who caught Seto's eye. She stood back from the others and tears ran down her little face. Seto went over and got down on his knees and he asked what's wrong?

They little girl looked at him with her big green eyes and said I wet my pants. Seto had to hide his smile and he picked her up and went over to Marie who was his cook and told her and she took the child to get her panties changed. That little girl got to Seto and he was determined to get to know her better. When they got back the little girl went over to Seto and pulled on his pants leg, he bend down and she kissed his cheek and then she ran over to the others. That is when Joey noticed that their sons William and Jeffery were making sure that she got a gift. Joey also wanted to get to know more about this child. As the Party wound down and the children began to get tired, the Easter Bunny said Happy Easter and hopped away. Croquet was there to help Pegasus out of the costume and into his own clothes. When they got back Pegasus had tears in his eyes when he saw all the smiles on those little faces.

Mrs. Hudson came over and thanked him for letting the children to attend this glorious day. Pegasus then told her that if it weren't for Seto Kaiba and letting us use his back yard it wouldn't of happened at all. She then went over and thanked both Seto and Joey. That's when Seto asked about that little girl. Mrs. Hudson smiled and said that's Jasmine and she is the newest child. Her parents were killed in an accident and she has not known relatives and until some one comes forth to want to adopt her she will be staying with us. As the children filed into the awaiting buses for their trip back to the Orphanage, they were all so tired that they could hardly keep their eyes open. This was the biggest and most happiest day of any of their lives and they would remember it forever. Seto and Joey talked about it and they decided to talk to Mrs. Hudson about wanting to adopt little Jasmine.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up... The trial begins...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today the that the five men were being brought to Court to answer the charges of embezzling money from the Domino Orphanage to better themselves. Seto and Pegasus was there also to make damn sure that each and every man was charged and made to pay for what they did.

The Judge listened to every charge and then he read all the things that each man had done and he was appalled to think that they would do that to innocent children. It didn't take the Judge very long to come up with a verdict, he said that each man was guilty and they would have to sell their multimillion dollar homes, their fancy cars and anything else that the money bought them and that money would be returned to the Orphanage immediately.

One man whose charges were lesson because he cooperated with the Courts was Williams. One thing that neither Kaiba nor Pegasus could do was to leave any of the families out in the cold, so they made arrangements for all of the men with families were given a nice home and car and the ones that were single well they got a nice apartment and took the bus. They also lost their fancy Offices and had to go to the Unemployment Offices to find other jobs. Also, each man served at least six months in prison for the crimes that they committed.

So that made only two men on the Board of Directors for the Orphanage, and that was Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus and until they found suitable people to take the posts that they other men had vacated it stayed with only two. Now that all of that was behind them, they could concentrate on bettering the Orphanage and making sure that this would never happen again.

On day Mrs. Hudson got a call from Seto and he was asking about Jasmine and he wondered if anyone had come forth to say that they were her family? Mrs. Hudson told him no and that's when he asked if he and Joey could adopt her? You will have to come in a fill out the necessary paperwork but if I know the person in charge as I do, you will be going home with you new daughter. Seto nearly jumped off his chair and yelled yeah. They did adopt Jasmine and soon the Orphanage was running like it should be and as for Pegasus, well he is there everyday from dawn to dust making sure that all the children laughed and had fun like any child should do. Oh, yeah Croquet is there and he loves it. Because of all the press that the trial caused, there has been more people coming to the Orphanage looking for children to adopt and they are investigated but then they are asked "why" and if they give the right answer, then the paperwork is processed and they leave with their son or daughter.

Every Christmas, Easter, Halloween and especially every child's Birthday, Pegasus will dress up for the part. Croquet is right there beside him and he will always help if it means seeing a child's eyes lit up. Seto and Joey are there helping out because they want to see what costumes Pegasus will be wearing. So from a horrible beginning to now this Orphanage has turned into a thriving hive of laughter and especially with love.

THE END…..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Dzerzhina and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
